


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Major Character Undeath, had to write something for them, my boys cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezio Auditore was dead.





	Alone Together

Ezio Auditore was dead.

They had seen the dagger plunge into his heart, had seen the blood come pouring out. They had seen his head fall back, lifeless, and the light from his eyes leave. They had seen his hand fly to his chest, hear him gasping for air until everything went still, and his hand slowly slipped away.

They had seen the dagger plunge into his heart, had seen the blood come pouring out. They had seen his head fall back, lifeless, and the light from his eyes leave. They had seen his hand fly to his chest, hear him gasping for air until everything went still, and his hand slowly slipped away.

The news had spread quickly. “The assassin that had haunted our city is dead!” “We’re free from the deadly assassin!” “The last of the Auditore died out!”

Wherever you went, people were talking about it, opinions varying. Some, most, were glad, convinced that the assassin’s death would make sails rise for merchants and lessen the deaths of the good people assigned to protect them.

They were wrong, of course. Now with the assassin gone, yes, perhaps the sails would rise but the merchants wouldn't receive their extra income. That would manage to get in the hands of the Templars, the very people Ezio killed. Now with the assassin gone, more innocent people would be blackmailed and beaten without a hero in a cape to save them; more innocent people would be killed and no one would even know, except the grieving family members who would never understand why their husbands and fathers went missing.

The city was uncharacteristically cheerful. Perhaps that was the do with the death of the “menace” of the city, or maybe it was completely unrelated; everyone was enjoying the celebrations no matter the reason.

A mix of pink, purple, and bright yellow flashed in the sky, creating a colourful painting instead of the usual dull colour. Stars shined brightly, though even those didn’t compare to the light of the explosions of colour.

Man and women danced, flying across the cobbled pavement. One particular woman, who was wearing a light pink dress which was dangerously low cut over the chest, was bowed down to the ground, her dress falling up slightly, giving the man who paid for her services a view.  
Many couples just the same as these were dotted around the city. Working girls loved nights like this; they made a lot of florins which they would get to pocket.

And that, with everyone convinced that Ezio Auditore de Firenze had met his end, is why Leonardo let out a startled yelp, jumping back in surprise and nearly splashing paint over his recent work, when the assassin appeared in his workshop.

They stared at each other for a few seconds; Leonardo was the first to move.

He almost dropped the paint, paintbrushes too, though quickly realised this and placed it all on his table. He moved quickly, like he would lose his lifeline if he didn’t, embracing _his_ assassin in a tight hug, pouring out every bit of grief that he had tried to ignore.

Ezio hugged back with the same ferocity.

“I thought you were gone,” Leonardo stated, his voice strangely calm compared to the range of emotions he was feeling. “I thought you were _gone_.”

“I'm here. I'm here.” Ezio repeated, and they stayed there for a few minutes, Ezio whispering constant reassurance that he was here, that he was real, that he would never leave again.  
And then, once the moment was over, Leonardo pulled away, taking a step back so he was at arm’s distance, and glared at Ezio. He would have slapped his lover, but he didn't have it in him, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Why didn't you tell me you weren't dead? Why did you keep it from _me_ , someone who has been with you from the start?” Leonardo started. “How did you do it, too? I didn't help you and I know you don't have the brains-” Ezio went to say something. “Don't even try to say otherwise.”

“They stabbed a chicken breast,” Ezio said, and when he went to continue, Leonardo cut him off.

“That’s excellent! Why didn’t I think of that? I had other ideas as to how to fake a death but, by far, is the best option I've heard. Tell me more. Let my just grab a pencil.”

Ezio shook his head, continuing as if he hadn’t heard Leonardo’s outburst. “I couldn't come to you; I had to lay low. I was out of Venice. Surely you heard about the death of the Pope in Roma?” Leonardo nodded, and Ezio continued. “That was me. If I had come out of hiding so soon, I would be hanged faster than I could blink.”

  
“Are the Templars gone?”

“No,” Ezio replied. “They will never be completely gone. They're only weakened as of now, and we have to clear up as many remains as possible. Make it as hard as possible to rise again.”  
Leonardo said nothing in return; there was nothing really to say, after all.

"I missed you,” Ezio said, breaking the quiet. They had stared at each other for a few seconds, content with the silence and company. “I did want to see you; I couldn't, of course, but I thought about you daily, perhaps even more than that.”

“I love you.” It was a rare occasion that they would confess their love, mainly out of fear that they would be overheard, though neither of them cared at the moment.

They were alone together; they were the only thing that matter.

“I love you too,” Ezio replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More fics should be on the way.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr: @ac-central


End file.
